


the post it fic

by gabilliam (vvhymack)



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvhymack/pseuds/gabilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with that one fan girl who decided to give him post it notes. Just a batch of empty post it notes, which is pretty fucking awesome because post it notes are useful as frick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the post it fic

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically based off another fic by the same name from the les miserables fandom ok

It all starts with that one fan girl who decided to give him post it notes. Just a batch of empty post it notes, which is pretty fucking awesome because post it notes are useful as frick. His fans are weird.

 

Point being, he likes post it notes. They're like tiny little pages you can stick anywhere.

 

"Gabe, that's exactly what they are." Ryan says, his voice bored. Beside him, William grins. Traitor.

 

Then he buys a book at the airport and it's rather fun and he sticks the post it notes at bits he likes best. This soon becomes a habit, a particularly organized one that Gabe never expected, to be honest.

 

The problem, dear readers, is that the habit starts to extend to people. Or rather, person. Just one person, in fact.

 

The first time, Gabe tacks a post it note on William's nose, William's eyes go cross eyed to look at it. There's nothing written on it though. William just looks at him and he looks back then William smiles and everything is okay again.

 

He keeps tacking notes. William never asks him why, never stops him either.

 

It's thrilling, in it's own way. It's his fucked up way of claiming, of saying mine.

 

When William comes one day sporting a hickey, Gabe quickly covers it. He presses one against his hair when it's looking particularly soft.

 

One day, William makes the mistake of falling asleep on Gabe's couch. He wakes up covered in post it notes. He sighs but brightens up when Gabe places food in front of him.

 

Gabe tacks one on William's hand a week later.

 

No one else gets it. They don't get that Gabe is cataloging away. They don't get that maybe a little part of Gabe is hoping William notices the fucking pattern.

 

Gabe never claimed to be a mentally stable person.

 

"What is up with the post it notes?" Patrick sighs finally, when Gabe starts thumbing through a new stack he'd gotten.

 

"Magic ritual. I'd tell you but then I'd have to sacrifice you to the moon goddess." Gabe replies mildly. Patrick mutters something but when Gabe looks at him, he simply smiles serenely.

 

Two days later, there's one smack on William's mouth.

 

"Ofay then." William's voice is muffled.

 

It's satisfying in it's own way, pressing paper against parts of William he's rather press his lips against.

 

"I know that Billy lets you do whatever you want but this post it business is starting to get creepy." Ryan says one day, eyeing a William who had post it's tacked on his ears.

 

"You're just jealous." Gabe says, sticking out his tongue. Ryan snorted.

 

"You think you're the shit, Saporta, but you're not my type."

 

"Yeah, your type has a tiny dick." Gabe mutters and Ryan hides his stack of post it notes as revenge. It's okay, Gabe's got a spare.

 

-

 

Then it all comes crashing down, thanks to Ryan fucking Ross.

 

"Holy shit!" He yells. Gabe looks up from the book to see him staring at him, clutching Brendon's arm.

 

"What?" William stirs, raising his head from Gabe's lap only to bury his face against Gabe's hip a second later.

 

"William, get up!" Ryan screeches and Brendon shoots them a pained look.

 

"No." Comes William's muffled voice and Gabe tries not to die.

 

"Gabe, why do you have so many post it notes on that book?" Ryan asks. William stiffens under Gabe's hand and. This is it.

 

"To mark the bits I like."

 

"Oh, my God." Ryan says faintly. "Bren, take me to the hospital, I think I'm getting diabetes, this is too sweet."

 

Brendon all but carries Ryan out, leaving with a quick smile.

 

Gabe looks down, starting to say something, to apologize maybe but he's silenced when William presses his lips against Gabe's.

 

The angle's messed up and Gabe's reading glasses are getting in the way but then William shifts and holy shit.

 

William deepens the kiss, a hand running along the slope of Gabe's neck until it's resting by the nape of his neck and playing softly with the hair there. Gabe's hand are buried in William's hair because he's waited too long for this, alright?

 

William pulls away eventually, gasping softly as Gabe unconsciously chased the taste of his lips. Gabe didn't open his eyes, content to throw his head back and let William leave small pecks all over his neck.

 

Then William moves away and Gabe opens his eyes to find William grabbing the post it notes.

 

Smiling, William rips one away from the rest and places it firmly over Gabe's heart.

 

 


End file.
